Hope Bailey
"Nah, It kinda does make a difference. I mean, We might be Able to ...Find a Cure or Something, Heck, Maybe the Government are trying this out, Hoping to Find a Cure and Stop everything. It needs to work." : —Hope expressing her Opinions during the First days of the apocalypse. Hope is a Character who appears in Nothing Left by IDEK. She is one of the characters who was Originally in the Warehouse Group with Johnathon, Claude, Miles, Harry, Malcolm, Jacob, Nikki Maleire and William, Personality Hope's Personality changes significantly over the course of the story. In the first episode, she is significantly more optimistic.Hanging onto the Hope of the Cure that most people did want to exist. and Holding her own during fights, despite being normally bright and bubbly. She hardly appeared during Episode 2, but her disposition had changed to the state of which she hardly involved herself in anything, This demeanor stayed in episode 3 but was elaborated on. seeming hardly motivated to do anything at all. Prefering to just sit down and wait for things to end, And not wanting to talk to anyone about it. Pre-Apocalypse Not very much is Known about her life before the Apocalypse, all that is known is she had a Rifle that she was stated to use In shooting events, and Knew Claude at some point. Post Apocalypse During Episode 1, And the first few days of the Apocalypse, Hope Bailey was housed in with the main group inside a Warehouse, She Kept her Rifle near her and Had Mainly Positive Views about the Future. When a few members left to Find more Food; Hope was attacked by Bandits and held Hostage, she was the last one to be saved and helped Claude And William support themselves when they both got injured. When Zombies attacked shortly after the attack was settled, She ended up dropping them and put her effort into trying to save Claude, Only to Fail. During Episode 2, She was moderately Enigmatic. Randomly Wandering around their new Base and Seeming to be in a Depressed State of Mind, Which was later revealed to be due to a Elongated grieving Period. She didn't seem to Care about Terry's Arrival, But did Express surpise when Terry's Group attacked for Revenge, She ran after Harry and Nikki, And Hid While keeping Watch, It can be presumed that after Harry was caught she ran to the Gymnasium and managed to shoot a Member (Lily) of Terry's Group before being Caught herself. In Episode 3, She had little to do with anything at the beginning, but after the Events of Miles and Malcolm's Misunderstanding and Them loosing their base, Her Depressed State got even worse.Spending Most of her Time Just standing there or Following the Others absent mindedly, she didn't even seem notice the Incident with Lorna. At some point ,Johnathon tried to talk to her and she responded by leaving the Golf Club they had found to stay in. She spent the rest of the Episode sitting on a Car. Episode 4 started almost immediately, Zombies burst out of the Golf Club and most of the Group members had ran away, Leaving Hope stuck on a Car to fend Zombies off for herself. John managed to save her and the two walked to Brighton together, They eventually Met Ayaka, where Hope's Small Knowledge of Japanese helped them communicate with the Girl as they made their way to the top.After being Insulted by Johnathon when he snapped; Her Disposition changed startlingly. And Took no time in getting her separated from John and Ayaka for a while. She was encountered again at the top of the building they had ran into. and Reached out her hand for Johnathon to grab. She was last seen reaching for John and Ayaka as the floor collapsed beneath them. but she was safe. and presumably still alive. Killed Victims *One Bandit *One Un-Named Member Of Terry's Group(presumed) *Unknown Amount of Walkers Trivia *Hope is one of the two characters who have guns that aren't military-issue **This might've been because she participated in Shooting events Category:Characters Category:Nothing Left Category:IDEK Category:Nothing Left Characters